


Prince of Angels

by Halua



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halua/pseuds/Halua
Summary: Fictional crossover between RGU and NGE where all the main characters attend a psychiatric clinic / academy. An excuse to imagine and have fun with cross character interactions, really.





	Prince of Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei and Anthy meet at an elevator while attending to their respective businesses.

The girl known as Rei Ayanami had somewhere she needed to go. Commander Ikari called for her presence, after all.

 

She began walking through a corridor that went on without end. Floors, walls and ceilings all looked the same, all white and clean and bare, only to be interrupted by the occasional window.

 

There was a certain solace to be found here, where the shadows of one’s form were darker and where the echoes of one’s steps could be heard no matter how lightly one treaded. Suspiciously clinical for a school, but Rei thought no more on the matter.

 

Rei arrived upon an elevator which took passengers from floor one to one hundred. Gendo’s office was on floor forty-eight. Now, it was simply a matter of waiting.

 

The elevator halted at floor fourteen; the doors opening for a girl Rei’s height and, presumably, her age.  Skin as rich as the earth and hair that bloomed like lavender –  all while coiled in a stout bun. Glasses that, unlike Commander Ikari’s, were thin framed.  

 

Anthy Himemiya.  Sister of Akio Ohtori, a colleague of Commander Ikari, as well as best friend of Utena Tenjou, another student attending the academy.

 

“Good morning, Miss Ayanami” she said.

“Yes. Good morning.” replied Rei.

 

Anthy pressed an elevator button, floor twenty-seven, Rei noted, and placed herself at a moderate distance from Rei while the doors closed behind them.

 

They’ve seen and noticed each other before, that much was true, though it was always in the company of others. Now that the two were alone, the elevator bringing an unnecessary intimacy, one could barely bring themselves to acknowledge the other. Their previous greeting was likely the most acknowledgement they ever shared.

 

And so, for eleven floors, both girls simply stood still, removed from each other and from the world. Motionless and timeless.

 

The doors opened. Anthy began stepping towards the doorway but stopped herself short, as if almost forgetting something, and turned around, facing the direction where Rei stood, but not quite facing Rei herself.

 

“Farewell, Miss Ayanami.” she said

“Yes. Farewell.” replied Rei.

 

Anthy had finally left.  

 

 _Strange girl,_ Rei thought. After the singular thought, she decided to focus on waiting.

 

* * *

 

Anthy began walking through another corridor too sterile for comfort. Shadows that were too sharp, echoes that were too loud…it was nigh-impossible to make oneself scarce. She, for lack of a better word, felt exposed.

 

Of course, the intention of such interior design was clear – white and clean and bare to soothe the minds of irritable. Yet perhaps such intentions felt misguided, that insinuating there was something that needed to be healed in the first place made patients feel worse than they already did.

 

Anthy made a mental sigh. There was no use in dwelling on such things. They did her no use.

She instead turned her thoughts to the girl she met at the elevator, Rei Ayanami, with her pale, moon-hued skin and hair like bluebells, hair that curved modestly around her cheeks.

 

She was – as far as Anthy was aware – a subordinate of Gendo Ikari (an associate of her brother), as well as close friends of Shinji Ikari, another patient being treated by the clinic.

 

Outside of that, Rei had made only a small impression on Anthy, just enough to muster a thought.

 

 _Strange girl_ , though she lacked more information to pass better judgement.

 

Anthy decided to focus on walking. Besides, she had business to attend to, somewhere she needed to go. Her brother called for her presence, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is not only my first time writing anything of worth, but writing fanfiction too (for two series that I love love love) and would really love criticism. Seriously. Don't hold back.


End file.
